Glowing Eyes
by ForgottenSorcerer
Summary: SIS FIC. Skylar Winchester gets into an incident and her brothers bring her back in the life of hunting, strange things happen from there on out. More than usual.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is going to be different from the other fanfics that I have made or I hope so.** **And the cover has nothing well something to do with the book. FWI.**

 **I'd like to thank FanGirlNoLife, Winchestergirl1994, and Clowns or Midgets for the book idea. Their books gave me ideas for this book!**

 **This book will have language, I hope humor, blood, romance, suicidal thoughts, death, and other sturff.**

 _I know there's someone at the door, they call for help unless I'm sure._ The music blasted out of the speakers of the car, Skylar sang along with the song. Passing each building in Kansas. _But do I want to say goodbye to all the glowing eyes. I'm holding on to what I know, and what I know I must let go._ the rest of the song was just a blur of noise as the car caved in on her. She wasn't paying any attention to her surroundings, so a semi-truck slammed into her. All she saw was a blur of people running towards her and fire. Sirens sounded in the blur of everything. She started to wheeze as she felt her lungs tighten. The cold concreate against her injured body didn't help as she tired to move but her body didn't listen. The noises didn't distract her from the pain that was surging through out her body. She howled as she tried to pull herself out of the wreckage. A man grabbed her arms and slowly pulled her out, the gravel going into her skin as she moved across the floor. She let out a sharp, painful breath as she turned on her back. Looking up at the blue and gray sky. The sirens got closer and louder, everything, it seemed, was intensified by 100. A paramedic ran over to her and put a flashlight in her eyes. Then she couldn't remember anything after that.

*S^P*N^*S^P*N^*S^P*N^*

She tried to open her eyes but the bright hospital lights blinded her. She turned her head away from the light to the oak door that didn't hurt her eyes. Her eyes opened as she heard something moving. There was a nurse with brown hair in a ponytail, a blue shirt on with white baggy pants on.

"You're awake, the doctor will be in soon." she said in a soft tone and walked out of the room. A few minutes later a tall, skinny, short haired, handsome doctor entered the room looking at the paperwork on the clipboard.

"Miss Winchester. Correct?" he asked as she noticed his eyes were some shade of brown that wasn't normal. It was between brown and a burgundy.

"Yes." every limb hurt when she breathed.

"So your results came back and you have 3 broken ribs and a broken leg." he looked up at the dirty blonde girl, that had emerald eyes if in the right light they looked like gems.

"And this is getting hit by a truck." she said as her ribs moved, her face showed the pain that she was in. She just noticed the cast on her left leg

He put the clipboard under his hands "Do you have any family members?" she sighed and thought of her two older brothers Dean and Sam. She didn't want to think about her father because what happened when she was younger, she will never forget. Sam was hunting with Dean the last time he called her and Dad was dead.

"I don't think they'd care." she turned away from the doctor and looked at the beige walls.

"They're family of course they care." his eyes were full of sympathy. "I'll call them." before she could protest he left the room and pulled out his phone.

* * *

Dean and Sam were I'm a crappy hotel after a hunt, a simple salt and burn, exhausted. Dean had his face in a pillow and Sam was taking a shower. He closed his eyes and felt the darkness consume him. Dean's phone started to ring which woke him up from his sleep.

"Hello?" his voice was gruff and tired. His eyes were half open as he put the phone up to his ear.

"Is this John Winchester?" the other end asked, Dean perked up, he was now fully awake x.

"He can't come to the phone right now. Who is this?"

"This Doctor Rangect. I have Skylar here. At St. Benedict Hospital in Lawrence, Kansas."

"What happened?" his heart broke as he heard that his youngest sibling was in the hospital.

"She got hit by a semi-truck." his heart shattered.

"Okay I'll be there." he hung up and started pack everything they had. Sam came out of the bathroom and saw Dean running around the room. Dean looked up at Sam his eyes, Sam dropped everything and started packing. They shoved everything in the trunk of the Impala and peeled out of the parking lot. The drive would take at least 3 or 5 hours since they were in Indiana.

"Dean what happened?" Sam looked at Dean who's eyes were fixed on the road. "Dean!" he stopped and put his head on the steering wheel. A long breath came out.

"The last time she was in the hospital was of d-." he didn't want to cry but tears fell onto his cheeks.

"Because of dad." it wasn't a question it was a statement. He didn't really want to know what happened but he some what did, his heart shattered as he knew that his father hurt his little sister. "Do you wanna talk about it?" Dean shook his head back and forth. The moonlight beamed onto the road.

"Dean?" a familiar voice said in the back seats.

"Dammit Cas!" Dean jumped as he saw Cas in the back, he ran his hand over his face and into his cropped hair.

"What happened?" the angel looked between Sam and Dean for answers.

"Our little sister got hit by a semi-truck, and Dean was telling me about the last time she was in the hospital."

"And that was because?" he was confused, what happened?

"Of dad, he saw her- she'll explain it when we get there." he looked at the road through the windshield. He restarted the car and continued to drive, thoughts were racing through his mind. _I knew she should of never left._ regret swirled through out Dean.

* * *

Skylar sat in the so called 'comfy' hospital bed, her mind going back to the day her dad put her in the hospital. Her leg started to throb which pulled her out of her painful thoughts. At any minute her brothers could walk through that door at any second and see her in that bed, looking like crap. The cuts on her face weren't that dad compared to the others her dad gave her or when she was hunting, she knew that if her brothers would drag her into the life of hunting again. No saying she didn't like it, it was just she didn't like killing things. Even if they weren't human.

The silence in the hospital was unsettling, the clock ticked every single second which annoyed her, a lot. Her short temper is what got her into school fights, fights with her brothers, and arguments with her father after hunts. Her personality was way different then Sam's or Dean's. She was stubborn, smart, annoying, sassy, caring, violent at times, a grudge holder, hyper, impatient, and not a morning person. But everybody thinks that she would be happy, smart, clever, sweet, caring, and all things good. No one knew her emotional problems like depression, panic attacks, a crap ton of doubt, and self loathing.

She acted tough like Dean but at times her barrier breaks and becomes a emotional mess, Dean was always the one that comforted her when she had those panic attacks and break downs, Sam, other the other hand, never saw her break down or she her have a panic attack. Every time she had one when John was alive he'd let her suffer and make sure that Dean never went near her, he said that she needed to 'Be strong' she never knew what he meant by that.

She heard talking in the hallway and knew who it was, her brothers. They entered the room Sam had longer hair and was taller than she last remembered, Dean well he hasn't changed one bit, and then there was a strange man standing awkwardly next to Dean. He had ruffled hair, blue eyes that were like gems, he was wearing a blue tie with a white shirt and a dirty brown trench coat. She looked back and forth from Dean to the mystery man.

"Sky how's you doing?" Sam asked as he looked at his beat up sister.

"I'm fine." she plainly said as she looked at Dean, she looked at the mystery man like 'who's he?'

"Oh! Sylar this is Castiel, he's an angel." Castiel smiled a slight smile that said 'hi, it's nice too meet you'.

"Hi Castiel." she looked into his blue eyes as if something was off, He titled his head to the side as if he didn't understand what she was looking for. Dean noticed this and it was just awkward silence. Then she retracted because she found what she was looking for, a smile grew on her lips as she looked at her brothers. "Soo, how's hunting?" she wanted to change the subject because Castiel's gaze was making her uneasy.

They explained everything that happened when she left, it wasn't really paying attention and they noted this.

"Are you hungry?" Dean asked again changing the subject.

"No I'm not." she looked at her hospital gown which she should of changed out of long before her brothers showed up. "Can I change?" she asked as she looked at the men. Dean looked at her like 'what?'

"Uh.. yea come on lets get some food." they all shuffled out of the room, she sighed and looked at the duffle next to her bed, their were sweatpants, t-shirts, hoodies, mostly all band merch. She held up a Fall Out Boy t-shirt, pulled out her favorite sweatpants, along with a FOB hoodie.

* * *

The three men exited the hospital and looked at their black car in the empty parking lot.

"Dean may I speak with you?" Castiel asked Dean as he looked at Sam.

"Yea, what's up?" this was the way he usally talked to Castiel.

"It's your sister." his eyes looked into Dean's.

"What do you mean?"

"I fee- feel uneasy around her, as if there was a force protecting her. A force that could kill me easily."

"What are you saying?"

"I don't know. I might just be a big misunderstanding."

"Okay, you watch over Skylar for me while were gone. Is that okay with you?" Dean wanted Skylar to be safe, no matter what the cost.

"Yes I will do that." Dean patted Castiel's back and entered the Impala. Castiel sighed as he opened the hospital door.

* * *

Castiel entered Skylar's room and saw her drawing in a notebook, and was listening to music. She pulled off her headphones and looked at Castiel.

"Dean wanted you to watch me while he went and got food." she looked at him with her emerald eyes.

"Yes." he nodded and sat down in a chair that a was right next to her bed.

"Okay." she whispered and continued to draw and continued to listen to Twenty One Pilots. Castiel looked over at her notebook to see what she was drawing, it was an weeping angel with it's wings torn, the sky was gray and black with rain coming down. Nor Dean or Sam could draw like that, they can only draw stick figures, not even that. She started to mouth something but he couldn't quite catch it, _it's probably a song lyric._ he thought. Castiel wanted to get to know Skylar since he knows everything about Sam and Dean, just one more Winchester to take care of and save.


	2. Chapter 2

**Romance anyone? Let me know in the reviews! Any suggestions? Reviews. Dammit no emojis! |-/**

* * *

 _"Skylar please don't do this!" Dean ran after Skylar as she stomped out of Bobby's house._

 _"No Dean I don't want to hunt!" she turned to face Dean, they were trying to bring her back into the life of hunting even though she didn't want to._

 _"Please we need to keep you safe!" Dean pleaded as he reached for her hand but she smacked it away._

 _"And putting me in danger is the way?" she hopped onto a hood of a old junker trying to get away from Dean._

 _"We're not putting you in danger we're protecting you by bringing you along." Skylar hopped onto another junker._

 _"Yea, until a demon wants us dead, kills you, then comes for me. I've been protecting myself for the past 3 years Dean I can handle myself." Dean followed her from car to car._

 _"That won't happen."_

 _"Suuurrreeee, I totally believe you Dean. I mean all you have is grudges against demons and angels. For God's sake you freaking teamed up with Crowley! Hello, the KING OF HELL!" she was now at the from of the property walking backwards under the sign._

 _"Yea so what? He helped us!"_

 _She sighed she knew she was most likely going to win. "Do you know what I was doing in college?"_

 _"What?"_

 _"Do you know what I was doing in college?" she asked again, annoyed._

 _"I don't know! Mythology?"_

 _"Er. sorta. I was singing, I'm in a band. Dean, a band and that is how I get my money. Not with fake id's, credit card scams, and gambling. I was actually doing work. I was living a life until you came along, like the little needy Dean you are. Have you ever had a normal life? I mean ever since mom died you've been the one to take care of me and Sam. You're not even doing a good job." she started to run when Castiel appeared in front of her. "Move." her eyes had pissed off written all over them._

 _"No."_

 _"Now." she gritted her teeth._

 _"No." she grabbed Castiel's arm and twisted his arm, then pulled out his angel blade and pointed it at his heart. She smiled and started to push the blade in since she was almost as tall as Castiel well it was easier to kill him. His grace started to shine through his white tee, the harder she pushed the more grace shown._

 _"Skylar don't do this." Dean put his hand up to tell her to stop._

 _"I will." her voice was low and her eyes turned a color of the mid night sky._

 _"Sky?" Dean's voice cracked as he notice his sister's eyes._

 _"Skylar isn't home right now, please leave a message after the beep." 'Skylar' pushed the blade into Castiel, who fell down and burnt wings were imprinted on the ground._

Dean woke up in cold sweat, panting. He swallowed hard and saw the coffee on the table that Sam must of gotten for him. He scrambled out of bed as he grabbed the now cold coffee. He knew that Skylar should of at least been able to walk now. He opened the motel drapes and saw the gray sky with the window covered in rain. He sighed as he was alone and that Castiel was watching over his little sister like he would if he was a angel. Taking a sip of the coffee he noticed he was in his boxers, he set down his coffee and decided to take a shower.

* * *

Skylar woke up with the feeling that someone was watching, she opened on eye and saw a auburn haired man sitting at the end of her bed.

"I know you're awake Skylar, stop pretending." he said as he looked back at her with icy blue eyes. She opened both eyes and looked at the man.

"Who are you?' she asked with confidence.

"My name is Ianari, I'm an angel."

"Well good for you!" she rolled her eyes, even though he could kill her at any given moment she didn't care. Ianari cocked his head to the side as if he didn't understand. The door came slamming down as she saw Castiel and Dean standing at the archway staring at Ianari. Castiel's face went from stern to 'I know him!'

"Ianari?" Castiel asked as he tilted his to the left.

"Hello brother, I've missed you." Castiel and Ianari hugged each other as Skylar and Dean were just like 'WHAT?'

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked, Ianari looked at Skylar with his icy eyes and sighed.

"I'd rather talk outside." he put a hand on Castiel's back and led him outside. Dean on the other hand just moved out of the way to let them through and made sure that Skylar was okay, like the big brother he was.

* * *

Castiel and Ianari went outside to talk but Castiel was feeling a litt- no a lot skeptical, Ianari hasn't been seen in Heaven for at least since the Apocalypse started. And now out of the blue he pops up when Skylar gets injured but never returns to Heaven. Ianari was one of Castiel's 'friends' in Heaven or at least he thought since he faked his death like Balsazar, he mourned for more than he did for Balsazar, which, was long. A feeling creeped up on Castiel saying _'Don't trust him! He's going to hurt Skylar! Dean will be mad!'_ but being Ianari's friend he had to at least try to trust him. Castiel listened to every word he had to say like 'why he faked his death' or 'I'm doing this for God' but one thing was off, Ianari might be an angel but he wasn't really a believer in God, he thought that since God left was because how the angels were mistakes and that he was going to kill then when the world ended.

No one believed him but Castiel always left that option open just incase that was the real reason, but he was obviously was wrong. Once he stopped talking and explaining everything he wanted to ask a question.

"Why Skylar?" he asked as he looked into Ianari's eyes. He thought for a full minute.

"I chose her because she is special, I mean not like Sam special I mean, like I can't explain it." he hung his head and looked at the tan concrete.

"Like do you mean Dean special?"

"I guess." he looked up at the blue-ish gray sky. "All I know I that I need to take her to a warehouse in Maine, that's all he told me."

"Who's he?"

"I don't know some archangel." _Lucifer._ Castiel thought.

"Lucifer. It's Lucifer."

"Lucifer as in Lucifer."

"Yes." Ianari walked in the hospital, rubbing his face. _I have to do this._

* * *

Ianari walked into the Skylar's room and saw Dean passed out in a chair next to her, Skylar had her headphones on with her sketch book out. He was her green eyes focused on her sketch book and her hand moving back and forth from different places of the notebook. She didn't even notice him walking into the room, he didn't want to do this but he knew he had to. Castiel walked knowing what he was about to do.

"Don't do this brother." Castiel pleaded to Ianari.

"I have to."

"No you don't, you always have a choice."

"In times you don't." he reached for Skylar.

"DEAN!" Castiel yelled. Dean woke up and saw Castiel's angel blade out and looking at Ianari who was looking back and forth from Skylar to Dean to Castiel. Ianari grabbed Skylar's leg and flew away, leaving nothing but the sound of flapping wings.

"DAMMIT!" Dean yelled as he looked at his sister's drawing, it was angel wings that were on fire. A tear fell from his eye and landed on the paper.

"Dean we will find her." Castiel said as his heart tightened as he saw the pain Dean was in.

* * *

Sam screamed for Castiel to come and help him, but no one came but Lucifer. The chains were tight against his wrists. The sound of wings flapping made him fill up with hope, but it wasn't Castiel, it was Ianari with his little sister looking scared.

"Put her over there." Lucifer said as he pointed to the other chains with a knife. Ianari tried to put her onto the chains but she put up a struggle, even with 3 broken ribs and a broken foot she was putting up a good fight. He tied the chains around her wrists as tight as they could go. "So your the famous younger Winchester, I'm Lucifer." a evil smile went across his face as he put the knife to her neck.

"Go to hell." she said as she sent him a glare. He chuckled as he slid the knife across her arm, she screamed as blood started to drip down her arm.

"You leave her alone Lucifer!" Sam yelled as he pulled against the chains which did nothing. Ianari didn't know what he was getting into now he knew, he would have to torture the two young Winchesters. He didn't want to hurt Skylar. From the moment he saw her sleeping peacefully he knew he would have to save her from any evil that got to her, and that included Lucifer.

Again Lucifer cut into Skylar's soft skin making her bleed on both arms. Sam growled a low growl as Lucifer kept torturing his little sister. Ianari wanted to pry Lucifer off of Skylar and help her but not now, it wasn't the right time to save her or Sam. The more Lucifer sliced the more anger filled both Ianari and Sam up. Now Lucifer was slicing her stomach deeply, blood flowed out of the cuts onto the dirty warehouse floor. He finally stopped cutting into the youngest Winchester and looked at Sam with a happy smiled and order Ianari to make sure that they didn't get away. Of course he wouldn't listen.

Once Lucifer left again he got to work on Skylar who was lighter than he thought, her limp body was easy to carry. He teleported to the motel room that Dean was staying in, Dean being himself was pacing the room as Castiel searched he world for them.

"Skylar." he said as he ran over to Skylar who was on a motel bed all bloody. "What happened to her!" he directed the question to Ianari but Sam answered.

"Lucifer." he simply said as his younger sister stirred. When Lucifer cut into her for like the 5th time she passed out. Dean and Sam both ran over to her side making sure she was okay.

"I can heal her if you would like." Ianari said as he looked down at the carpet.

"No tricks?"

"No tricks." he said as he walked over to Skylar and put his fingers on her forehead. Skylar felt the cold fingers on her warm forehead and knew it was Ianari. A warm feeling filled her stomach that she couldn't control, she had never felt this to anyone else but Ianari. She felt her wounds heal instantly as she opened her eyes. Familiar icy eyes came into vision, she felt a smile come across her face that she didn't mean to make. He smiled back and quickly retreated before he lingered to long.

"Thanks." Dean gruffly said as he shoved past Ianari and comforted his little sister. Sam smiled and went to his sister. Ianari was about to fly away when Skylar stopped him.

"Er. I want to thank you for saving me and Sam." she avoided eyes contact with the tall angel, he smiled.

"I don't know what I was getting into, I'm sorry." he looked at the dirty blonde girl who was looking up past her hair.

"Its okay, just don't ask Dean because he won't forgive you." she chuckled as she made eye contact with Ianari and went on her tippy toes and kissed his cheek. She blushed as she whispered into his ear then went back to her brother then flew away.

* * *

Once Ianari left Dean made sure that Skylar didn't have a panic attack or a break down by getting supreme pizza and iced tea, once she drank the tea and ate all of the pizza Sam had to ask!

"So this might be out of term but, what did dad do to you?"

"Sa-." Dean started to say but Skylar cut him off.

"Its okay Dean. Well you know when dad came back hammered as hell? Well he wasn't hammered, he was possessed by a demon-

 _Skylar was sitting next to her father as he chugged down the water that she got for her father._

 _"Dad how bout you lay down." she put her hand on his shoulder then he quickly put his on hers. The she went flying into the motel wall._

 _"Dad isn't home right now." he said as his eyes turned a inky black. "You know Skylar you're just a burden the boys never really liked you, they don't like you, you killed Mary, you killed our own family!" John spat. Skylar let the words sink in. "They don't want to." then he started to cut her body with a kitchen knife, she wanted to scream but she didn't. The roar of the Impala sounded in the parking lot and hope filled Skylar up. Dean opened the door and saw John on the floor long with Skylar all bloody._

"That's what happened. You told me that he saw you kissing a boy!" Dean said.

"That was a different time."

"What?" Sam asked confused.

"Dad saw me kissing a boy an-d he told me to take off my shirt. Then he got his belt."

"He wouldn't do that!"

"Well he did! I still have scars from where the belt hit."

"Can I see?" Sam and Dean asked in unison. She sighed as she pulled off her Fall Out Boy sweat shirt and pulled up her ripped tee, on her back the were about 10 big scars. Dean traced them over with his fingers lightly. She put down her tee and turned to face the boys, who's eyes were gentle.

* * *

Ianari never left the motel room, he only made it look like he did. When Skylar told her story and pulled up her tee the scars made his heart lurch, he never thought John Winchester would hurt Skylar, but he was wrong. He could feel the pain from the belt on his back trying to imagine what happened to Skylar. But the good thing was she had her brothers and Castiel to help her in her rough road ahead.


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great._ she hummed her head Thnks Fr Th Mmrs by Fall Out Boy, as she sat in the metal chair waiting for the vampires to come back and feed on her. _He tastes like you only sweeter!_ on cue the vampires came in looking her up and down. 

"This'll be tasty!" the female vampire said as her fangs came down onto her neck along with the other, she felt her blood drain out of her body then a bright light entered the room. Her vision was blurry but she knew who it was, Ianari. 

"Skylar, you awake?" he asked as he lightly shook Skylar. 

"Your the new face of failure-." she sang as the blood was coming out of her neck. 

"Okay good." Ianari picked her up bridal style and flew to the motel her brothers were in. 

"God what happened?" Sam asked as Dean kept pacing the floor. 

"Vampires." he responded healing Skylar, she gasped as she felt her life coming back. The familiar scent of beer and crappy motel came flooding into her nose. 

"Why am I the one who always gets taken?" she complained as she fell into Ianari's arms. 

"Whoa, you okay." she giggled then tapped Ianari's nose and giggled some more. "I think she's drunk." 

"How?" Dean asked as he finally calmed down he thought for a moment then remembered this is how she acts before she had a pan- "Move" Dean shoved Ianari away and cradled Skylar in his arms. Then she started gasping for air like her lungs weren't working, the more she gasped for air the more her face showed terror. 

"What's happening?" Sam asked as he stood beside Ianari with the same confused look on his face. 

"Shh..." he whispered to Skylar "She's having a panic attack." 

"She has those?" Ianari said as he looked back and forth from Sam to Skylar. 

"Of course!" he yelled at Ianari. "Shhh... just breathe." Skylar, being her emotional self, started to cry but she couldn't get air in her lungs. "Leave!" he said as he continued to rock Skylar back and forth on the motel bed. 

"Dea-." Sam started. 

"LEAVE!" he started to sing Follow You by Shinedown into her ear to try to clam her down. Ianari and Sam exchanged looks as the left the motel into the parking lot. Thoughts started to whirl inside Ianari's head. He felt bad for Skylar and he wanted to comfort her but he knew that he couldn't help the girl he has feelings for, or if she even had feelings for him. This was the thing that pained Ianari, not knowing if the girl he loved, loved him back in the same way. It was like Castiel and Dean it was clear that Dean likes Castiel and Castiel likes Dean, but their just to stupid to not tell each other. 

\------------------------------- 

Dean kept cradling Skylar in his arms as he continued to sing all of her favorite songs, every time after a hunt she would have a attack, even if she wasn't the victim. She'd have one if Dean was attacked or Sam but not when John was the real victim. Dean moved to When I'm Gone by 3 Doors Down. _Hold me when I'm scared, you won't always be there, so love me when I'm gone._ those were the only lyrics he knew, Skylar tried to cram the whole song into his head but didn't get anywhere but those 16 words. She gasped as air entered her lungs, at most this was the longest panic attack she's ever had in her life. 

Skylar looked up at her older brother with big, puffy eyes. "Dean." she started as she buried her face into his chest. 

"Shh.. don't talk." he rested his head on Skylar's head. 

"But I wanna tell you something." saying that made her feel like a five year old girl that just scraped her knee when she was going to tell her mother a message. 

"What." he looked down at her with curiosity. 

"It's about Ian." 

"Ian?" he asked as he titled his head. 

"Ianari." 

"Okay, what bout' him." 

"I think-." she thought for a moment 

"Yea?" 

"Nevermind." she hung her head low and closed her eyes as a tear fell. 

"Okay tell me when you're ready. You should get some sleep." he moved his little sister to the top of the bed and put the motel's covers on her, then kissed her forehead. He left the room and was greeted by Sam asking what happened. 

\----------------------------------------- 

Skylar laid in the motel bed staring at the mold covered door, she had no idea why she was staring at the door it just made her feel comfortable. The door opened and Ianari stood there, concerned for Skylar. He walked over to the bed, Skylar's face was sad and red. She curled up into a ball to make room for him to sit. They exchanged glances and he sat down, Skylar sniffled and shifted. Ian kept glancing back at Skylar making sure she was okay, emotionally and physically. Emotionally she wasn't okay but physically she was fine. 

"This isn't a scene, it's an arms race." she mumbled as she kept staring at the door. She was unstable and weak Ian knew that not getting any sleep wouldn't help. He was going to put his index finger and middle onto her forehead. "Ian." 

"Yes." he retracted his hand to his side. 

"Do you love me?" she asked as she looked at him. 

"What?" he wanted to make sure he heard what she had said not what he wanted to hear. 

"Do you love me." his heart skipped a beat, how was he going to answer this. 

"Like as a friend?" 

"No like girlfriend." his heart stopped. 

"Er.. why?" 

"I just wanna know." 

"What would you do if I said yes." she shrugged and continued to stare at the door. "Then, yes." Skylar's heart skipped a beat as she heard the answer. Even though her stomach filled up with a warm feeling, she didn't feel anything. It was like her feelings were turned off. Ian knew that something emotional was happening in her mind. 

He sat there awkwardly waiting for something to happen. 

Skylar stared at the door thinking over the possibilities of dating a angel. She knew that it would never last. So she shifted away from the door without looking at Ianari. He got up and left the room, once out he sighed as saw Sam questioning Dean.


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter will mostly be about Ianari maybe a little of romance here and there.**

* * *

Ianari watched Skylar for the past week who seemed to be doing good or better, but she was very quite only one worded answers. Ianari wanted to do something but didn't know what to do, he wasn't exactly a expert on humans. Yes, he could read their thoughts, yes, he could sense that something was wrong or when they're lying, but he couldn't fix their emotions and if he could he would of done it already. But knowing the Winchesters they wouldn't let him.

"How's Skylar doin'?" a familiar voice asked, Ianari swallowed. He felt a hand on his left shoulder and saw the familiar tall, blonde haired, blue eyed man standing next to him.

"Lucifer." he said in a defensive tone.

"No need for the tone." Lucifer's shoulders were straightened as well as his chest. "I'm not going to hurt your favorite ape." a evil smirk appeared on Lucifer's face.

"She's not an ape, she's a human." anger started to grow inside on Ianari.

"What does it matter, they both die sooner or later. Better sooner than later." that was the thing that hurt Ian like a angel in the heart, knowing that he and Skylar could never live together forever, she would soon fade away from either suicide, a monster, old age or some other thing. It wasn't that hard to know that Skylar would never pick him, an angel that worked for Lucifer, not in one million years.

"What do you want Lucifer."

"I want I you to get Skylar to trust you then bring her to me."

"And why in God's name would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I will torture her. Then I will tell her why I wanted her so badly." Lucifer turned towards Ianari with an evil glint in his eyes. "And I know you don't want that to happen. You have 74 hours." he turned and left Ianari to consider giving up his prised possession so to call it.

 _Little Skylar Winchester watching her brother make her favorite meal. Spaghetti-os. She loved that, she would never get enough! Sam on the other hand always got tired of them, so Skylar would eat them even if she was full. Dean was amazed at how a little 5 year old girl can eat more than 1 can of Spaghetti-os plus some Chef Boyardee. Dean watched his sister gulf down the meal, he shook his head._

 _"I swear Sammy, her stomach is a freaking bottomless pit!" he exclaimed as he turned back to Scooby Doo that was playing on the TV. "God I hate this show!" he reached for the remote but Skylar grabbed it first._

 _"I like this show Dee!" she hugged the TV remote with a pouty face on glaring at Dean._

 _"You like every show!" he started to enter Skylar's, Sam's, and his room "and my name is Dean!" he shut the door. Skylar giggled, she loved it when Dean got irritated but sometimes it was scary. The motel room was silent except for Shaggy and Scooby yelling. Skylar switched off the TV and hesitated to enter their room, she didn't really want to sleep in the same room with her brothers, so she decided to sleep on the couch._

 _Dean heard the TV switch off and waited for Skylar to walk in the door, but she didn't._ She must be using the restroom. _Dean thought but didn't hear the water running, now he was getting worried. He hurried off his bed and saw little Skylar curled up in a ball on the couch, a little smirk appeared on Dean's face. Ianari never knew what Skylar would have to go through just to survive her life as a hunter. She looked so innocent curled up into a ball but now she looks like a victim just waiting to be killed. Ianari watched Dean carry Skylar into their room. At that one moment Ianari had something to hold on for but he never knew it._

Ianari watched Skylar type away on her laptop while listening to her music or as other people call it "Emo Music." Dean and Sam had left to go find out more information on what they were hunting and left Skylar at the motel. Ianari knew that she felt someone watching her but she didn't know who because well he didn't want to interfere with everything. The order that Lucifer had made him do well he didn't want him to hurt Skylar so he would have to do it, even if she hates him for life.

"AND IF YOU WANT TO GO DOWN IN HISTORY!" Skylar sang as he started to dace around and jump on the beds. Ianari smiled as he saw Skylar happy after what happened with him confessing, but of course she must of though he was trying to help her recover so that Ianari would say that but ever the less it was true. "Oh shite!" she said as she checked her phone. "Worst timing Hanna!" she said as she talked on the phone. "No I can't make it my brothers are going to kill me if they found out that I snuck out and went to my own concert! They're very, and when I say very I mean VERY, over protective." she walked around the motel room. "They might be mechanics but so what all they know is that I died!" the roar of the impala came into the room "Hanna I got to go I'll try to make it." she threw her phone onto the bed and turned off her laptop, the brothers came in and looked at has if she was crazy.

"What'd you find out?" Dean asked as he shoved his way through Skylar, who mouthed " _What's his problem?"_ and Sam didn't answer. Ianari figured something was going on but he didn't know what.

"Well not much, Steve Malloy didn't have much a criminal record. Only anger management. So we're either dealing with a demon, vampire anything really."

"Well figure it OUT!" Dean slammed his fist down on the tabled which made Skylar jump. _Okay there's something going on._

"What's going on here?" Ianari said as he appeared in the motel.

"Stay out of this Ian." Sam growled and eyed Ianari.

"No, Skylar did her job you don't need to yell at her."

"I said _stay out of it_." Sam growled again. Skylar started to back away when Sam grabbed her in a tight grip.

"Sam you're hurting me!" she tried to pull away but his grip was too tight.

"See Ianari this is what happens when you don't obey me." Lucifer appeared next to Sam.

"You gave me 74 hours its only been 3!" Ianari yelled.

"Did I say hours I meant 74 minutes. Silly me."

"No you can't do this!"

"Why can't I, I mean I'm Lucifer King of Hell and God I can do anything I want to!" Lucifer smiled and walked next to Ianari. "And that includes taking little Winchester." Sam and Dean grabbed Skylar and dragged her out of the motel but before they did when she was passing Ianari she said "I will never believe in anything again Ianari, not even you." then she got dragged off.

Ianari's mouth went dry, the words that Skylar said jabbed Ianari in the heart a million times. _I will never believe in anything again. I will never believe in anything again._ Ianari smiled, it was a lyric from (Coffee's For Closers) by Fall Out Boy. But what did that mean? Does it mean she forgives him or does she really hate him? It's only a matter of time before she dies.

* * *

 **Sorry for not updating in awhile I've had some writers block and with school well... Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

Skylar woke up in a warehouse with a dim light shining on her, making it hard to see. Her energy was drained from struggling against her brothers. She wasn't held down by chains or rope which was weird. The lack of noise made her uneasy, she was used to some noise but none was just creepy. Her eyes didn't adjust to the dark room which made her balance not so good. All she felt was her loneness in that dark room with no one to talk to her or comfort her, only her in a place unknown.

"Lucifer! Come out you jerk! You want me well here I am!" nothing happened just the echo of her own voice in her ears. "Just great." Skylar knew her brothers weren't going to save her, even if they got out alive. Ianari was her only hope, unless Lucifer gave in. Lights started to turn on slowly making the room bigger. "Crap." skeletons of people came into view with rats climbing around her.

"Like my pets? They do the job." Skylar stood death still no moving a muscle in her body, she didn't even breathe. "Come on Skylar don't be afraid, if I wanted to torture you you'd be tied up." she could feel Lucifer's finger tracing something on her back with his index finger.

 _It's not the time to sing Skylar!_ "I saw God cry in the reflection of my enemies, and all the lovers with no time for me, and all of the mothers raise their babies, to stay away from me." Skylar sang against her will, whatever Lucifer was doing she didn't want to happen, but it felt so good. Her breathing got heavier as she tried to fight the power Lucifer was transferring into her soul, her deepest darkest desires were in the Devil's hand he could make them happen or make them end badly. The same warm feeling that she felt with Ianari filled her stomach, she couldn't give in but it was too hard.

"I know what you want Skylar, give in. You know you want to." Lucifer was still tracing something with his finger when he came next to her ear. The power to resist a archangel was just too great, she had to give in. Skylar pushed Lucifer against a wall and smiled.

* * *

Ianari paced the motel floor thinking of what to do, Lucifer had Skylar, Sam and Dean, where was Castiel when Ianari needed him the most?

"Castiel I know you have your angel radio on, listen up Lucifer has Skylar, Sam and Dean, I need your help." Ianari knew it was no use to 'call' Castiel on his angel radio because when he tried in the past he never answered.

"Who's Castiel? And Lucifer?" a female voice sounded behind Ianari, he turned around to see a female about a 5' 8" with short hair like Charlie Bradberry.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Hanna, Skylar's friend or band member." she slowly walked closer to Ianari making sure he wasn't going to do anything she wouldn't.

"She was in a band?"

"Yea, I created it we're calle- nevermind. You never knew?" Hanna stopped to stare at Ianari.

"No, all I knew was that she was in a band which didn't make her brother's happy. What does she play?" how come Ianari didn't know she was fully in a band which Sam and Dean tore away from her?

"She's vocals and the drummer, we haven't started practicing since I've been waiting for Skylar to get a drum set. Which by the looks of this motel won't happen soon." Hanna surveyed the cheap motel shaking her head. "Where is she?"

"Uh.. she's er.. out." Ianari was never was a good liar even to humans who were the masters at lying.

"Out where?"

 _She's got sass!_ "Honestly I don't know."

"Liar, you said something about a Castiel and Lucifer? Castiel I've never heard of Castiel but one time I heard Skylar say something about how Lucifer tortured her brother Sam, now I don't know if the lack of sleep was getting to my brain but-"

"I'll tell you later I need to go."

"You're not going anywhere mister. Sit down and tell me everything."

"You want it all?"

"Yes."

"Then sit down and get a water this is going to take awhile." honestly Ianari didn't know if he wanted to tell Hanna everything that happened from lets say season 1 to season 11 as Skylar would say. "Okay first Dean, the oldest, showed up at Sam's, second youngest, apartment at Stanford to look for their father. They hunted a lady in white, look it up, then hunted a wendigo, you're gonna have to look up a lot, then a ghost, then a-." Ianari went on from the beginning to now which was a lot to handle not even Ianari could handle it. "Then after all that happened Lucifer came took Skylar, Sam and Dean. That's everything."

"You're insane!" she ran to the door but Ianari teleported in front of Hanna to make sure she didn't leave.

"Then how do you explain this?" the lights started flickering and shadows of wings covered the moldy motel walls.

"What was that?"

"Okay I'm an angel and you're making me mad." he up his index and middle finger on Hanna's head who fell down. "now some peace and quiet!"

* * *

Skylar woke up on a nice warm bed from what she could tell all she could remember was that she was compelled to fall in love with Lucifer against her will. Light was shining in her eyes as she sat up, so far this was the second worst mistake she had ever done. What was she going to tell her brothers and most of all Ianari?


	6. Chapter 6

Ianari didn't want to waste any more time not looking for Skylar, in his opinion telling Hanna everything was just waste of time. For all, he knew Skylar was being tortured and he didn't know, but he had a bad feeling about Lucifer having Skylar not just in one way but in all ways. Ianari felt bad for the Winchesters for what they had to go through mostly for Skylar since she didn't want the life of a hunter, she just wanted an apple pie life which her brothers took away from her. It was hard to believe that Lucifer wanted Skylar but why did he want her out of the billions of people in the world?

It wasn't just that he was shocked; it was that he felt like he was connected to Skylar emotionally and physically. He couldn't get anything that he felt straight it was just a jumble of emotions and they weren't towards him; more like someone more powerful. The emotions made his head spin so he couldn't focus on anything, sometimes he almost passed out. Whatever was connecting him to Skylar was obviously too slow him down from finding her, and he wouldn't let that go to his head.

 **Skylar POV:**

I still didn't know what to do but stay frozen on the bed, there was no sound in the rooms at all. Flashes came back from the night before and I didn't like the images at all. I don't know what I'm going to tell Dean, Sam, and mostly Ianari, it would break their hearts into a million pieces. It was Lucifer's fault he wanted to have leverage against me; he wanted to tear me away from my family. I scrambled out of bed and grabbed my clothes, putting them on I opened the big doors in the abandoned asylum to see demons guarding the door.

"Sorry Winchester can't pass," one demon said.

"Watch me," I pushed passed him snapping his neck, anger boiled inside of me what in the name of God was I doing? I barged into the throne room to see Lucifer smiling and waiting for me. "We need to talk,"

"I think we do," he got up and started walking towards me, "you see I don't think this is going to work,"

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE WITH YOU ANYWAY, YOU DRAGGED ME INTO THIS AND NOW DEAN WILL NEVER EVER FORGIVE ME! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON IANAR, HE WILL NEVER LOOK AT ME AGAIN THANKS TO YOU LUCIFER! I GUESS YOUR NAME HOLDS UP, BUT YOU'RE NO MORNING STAR!" I yelled with all I could, the ground started to shake as I yelled. Lucifer even looked scared and confused.

 **Ianari Third Person:**

The connection was broken; he was left in a random corn field with nowhere to go and no leads.

"Just great! Just great," Ianari ran his fingers through his cropped hair. A sharp pain pierced his stomach like a blade going into him, he couldn't breathe the shock was too much to take in. "Skyla-," then it went black.

* * *

 **Sorry for not uploading in a while yea this is a short chapter but if you have any suggestions for the next chapter I would love to hear it!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'd like to thank DSCWin for this idea so here's a free shout out! Mix of a Christmas special.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Mysteries**

Ianari opened his eyes to see Skylar in a hospital bed with a bandage over her stomach; the little machine was beeping indicating that she was still alive. He sighed with relief in knowing that she was okay, but something was off she looked different. She was sleeping peacefully or so it seemed, she was scrunched up into a ball. The lights started to flicker and the room started to shake, was it an archangel telling Ianari to leave? Or was it something else? He looked over to Skylar who had a different outfit on all white, and black wings were appearing behind her spreading around the whole room. The wings were at least ten times the size of his wings. Her eyes snapped open to show her emerald eyes brighter than usual; almost like a lime green. She reached towards Ianari, he wants to run towards her but chains were holding him back from doing so.

Voices came from around the room and none of the words he could make out. He felt like he was slipping away from Skylar. His eyes snapped open to see a person crouching over him seeing if he was alive; he looked surprised to see him wake up.

"Are you okay?" he asked as his eyes grew wider.

"Yea, I'm fine," Ianari answered as bluntly as he could, he sat up taking in his surroundings. He was still in the same corn field when the connection was lost; the images of Skylar came flooding back to him like lost memories from a coma.

"You sure cuz' you look a little out of it, plus you've been stabbed so you can't be 'fine'," he mocked Ianari. He didn't care at the moment all; he wanted to know was why did he dream about Skylar in the hospital as an angel? That's the real question.

"Well I am. Stop bothering me," Ianari just wanted to get away from the man that was following him around and mocking him.

"I don't think that's true, Ianari," he stopped.

"How do you know my name?"

"Well you're like a legend up in Heaven now, considering,"

"Considering what?"

"Considering you well made Lucifer's plan work,"

"What plan?" at this point he was agitated and confused.

"The plan for the Winchester, ya know, to make her a weapon,"

"What?" a migraine pounded his head; his surroundings started to blur. He stumbled on his own feet and hit the ground on his right shoulder. Again more voices pounded in his head, this time he knew who they belonged to.

 _Skylar was laying on the motel bed, reading a fiction novel. Her phone buzzed like the world was ending._

" _Hello? Whoa Dean, slow down. What?" her eyes looked around for something that she might need. "K, I'll be there in 5," then she grabbed her car keys and her jacket then ran. Going 60 on a 40 speed limit, she was surprised that the cops weren't chasing her. She jerked around a sharp corner making the rubber burn against the asphalt. Halting to a stop she ran out of the car not bothering to grab the keys; she kicked open the wooden door that did belong to the hot. She bolted into the kitchen not caring about the front door that now needed replacing._

" _Merry Christmas!" two voices shouted which made you jump out of your boots._

" _What the heck Dean! You scared the living crap out of me!" she put her hand on her chest feeling her heart beat._

" _Sorry Skylar we just wanted you to have a normal Christmas," Sam held two cups filled with eggnog, Dean held a beer bottle._

" _That doesn't mean you need to scare the crap out of me," she looked at her brothers. She shrugged as she grabbed a cup of eggnog. What was the purpose of this memory? Then he saw it, a figure standing in the corner across from him; his eyes glowing red. Lucifer._


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

 **A Loving Devil**

Skylar's eyes snapped open to see she was in the bed she had woken up in, her stomach hurt like crap. Every time she took a breath a shot of pain went through her body, every limb ached like she had just done some hardcore activity. What had happened before with Lucifer? She moved her left leg almost feeling like she was being tortured she screamed out in pain.

 **going back 6 hours ago**

 **Lucifer Third Person**

The familiar sound of stomping footsteps came closer as he heard the snapping of a neck, then came an enraged Winchester from the corridor.

"We need to talk," she said as she planted her feet on the ground.

"I think we do," he stated as he go off of his throne and walked towards Skylar, "I didn't think this is going to work,"

"I NEVER WANTED TO BE WITH YOU ANYWAY, YOU DRAGGED ME INTO THIS AND NOW DEAN WILL NEVER EVER FORGIVE ME! AND DON'T EVEN GET ME STARTED ON IANARI, HE WILL NEVER LOOK AT ME AGAIN THANKS TO YOU LUCIFER! I GUESS YOUR NAME HOLDS UP, BUT YOU'RE NO MORNING STAR!" the ground started to shaking as she yelled, Lucifer looked scared and confused. Skylar stood there confused when a blade appeared through her stomach, she gasped for air as blood dribbled down her chin. Lucifer caught her limp body and laid her carefully on the floor, he looked up to see Crowley smiling.

"That was easy," he cleaned off the angel blade and threw it down on the ground.

"What the heck was that for, _dog_?" at this point Lucifer was furious with this little puppy or slave, he was both.

"She was ruining my sleep," he stated as he started to walk away. Lucifer stood up and walked towards Crowley and twisted his neck left, snapping it.

"That's better," Skylar was still suffering gasping for air, Lucifer put his hand on her wound trying to heal her; it didn't work. "Come on!" he tried harder, nothing. This is the reason he hates demons and angels, they ruin everything! _Okay. Calm yourself, Luci, what would Sam and Dean do? What would they do? Take her to a hospital? Stitch her up? But this wound is too bad to stitch up. Crap._

He teleported to the best hospital in the country, having a demon possess the best doctor there just in case things like this happened.

"Lucifer what are you doing with a Winchester, I mean I've heard the rumors about you wanting to make her not herself but why?"

"Deemacus, not now just stitch her up,"

"Yes, sir," he quickly grabbed Skylar's limp body and put her on a metal table and grabbed some floss, so it would be minty clean. Lucifer's heart was beating 10 beats per second, if he was human he'd have a heart attack. Deemacus finished but he advised that she stay in the hospital till she could move, Lucifer didn't want her to stay in the hospital so he took her back to the asylum.

 **Skylar Third Person**

Lucifer came barging through the wooden doors with demons behind him, he noticed that you were ok and not getting hurt so he shooed the demons away.

"Are you okay Skylar?" he asked as he slowly walked towards Skylar.

"What happened?"

"What do you mean? You don't remember anything?" Lucifer took a seat next to Skylar on the bed, looking at her with soft kind eyes.

"I remember barging into the throne room and yelling at you and that's it," she looked at Lucifer with fear filled eyes. She moved her right leg and hissed, Lucifer quickly reached to help her. This was the first person he cared about, and it was a Winchester out of all people. She stared at Lucifer not knowing what to do, the air grew thin with awkwardness.

"Are you okay?" Lucifer finally broke the silence.

"Well granted I do have a hole in my stomach," she chuckled with sent pant through her body, her face scrunched up and she crinkled her nose in pain.

"If I could heal you I would," he said as he let his head hang low in shame.

"It's not your fault, but you should keep whoever shot the blade through me on a tight leash,"

"It was Crowley,"

"He stabbed me?" Skylar didn't really look shocked that Crowley wanted her dead, after all, she is a Winchester. Lucifer nodded. "I'm not surprised," she stated again more silence.

"Skylar," Lucifer started but then he hesitated, "you're such a nice, sweet, beautiful girl and you don't deserve this life," he swallowed hard, "you've been through a lot, Sam and Dean treat you like a slave, Ianari treats you like a cuddly puppy. I treat you like the beautiful girl you are, making sure that you have everything you need,"

"What are you trying to say Lucifer?"

"I love you, Skylar,"

* * *

 **Suggestions would be a great thing to do ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Confessions

Thanks again for DSCWin for the suggestion!

Skylar couldn't believe her ears, Lucifer just said that he loved her. What was she going to say to Ianari, he already confessed that he liked her. All that was going through her mind was what would her brothers say if she started dating the Devil, granted she is his soft spot.

"Skylar?" Lucifer snapped Skylar out of her thoughts, "I know it's a lot to take in, you don't have to say anything. I'll leave," Lucifer got up and exited the room taking one more look back at the girl. Skylar had no clue what to say to that, she was just confused on how the Devil, out of all people, could possibly love a Winchester? Part of her wanted to just die and be forgotten, but the other part liked that someone loved her for who she is. Not just a hunter or a Winchester, a human being with feelings and needs that her brothers can't excel to. Skylar froze with her mind racing coming up with possibilities of what could happen and the outcomes of those possibilities.

A few more days passed and no one said anything, Lucifer didn't talk to Skylar and Skylar didn't say anything to Lucifer. Things have been hectic around Hell since Crowley disappeared and the Winchesters became more driven to find their sister. Ianari disapperared after the search for Skylar and failing, Cas just hasn't been seen.

Skylar was sitting in the room that Lucifer assistaned to her when Lucifer knocked on the door, she didn't want to see him after what happened but that didn't happen. She just looked up at him and didn't say anything, what was she going to say?

"Skylar, I know we haven't talked in a few days and I just want to know something. Uh. Do you have feelings for me?" he raised an eyebrow and looked at her. She didn't respond she just thought. Lucifer didn't say anymore, he just sat on the bed with Skylar fiddling with his thumbs. She finally spoke up.

"When you locked me up in the room and traced shapes into my back. How did you get me to… want you?" she looked at him a tiny bit scared.

"I didn't force you to want me. I just found what was already there and made it surface. That's all," he shrugged and looked at her slightly smirking.

"Then that's your answer," she smirked and looked away to hide her blushing. Lucifer lightly out his thumb under her chin and his index on top of her chin and guided her head over to meet his eyes, with that he kissed her. It was like fireworks went off in the room, Lucifer pulled away and put their foreheads together and looked at her again smiling.

Ianari felt it, Skylar was gone. Not dead no, the connection was lost. His heart sunk and he couldn't believe it. Skylar Winchester was lost for good, her brothers were going to be mad. Especially Dean. Ianari fell to the ground feeling his legs give out, there was a ringing in his ears and everything seemed to be going slow. A voice rang in his head "Skylar Winchester is gone. Skylar is lost."

Lucifer had to get back to governing Hell otherwise he would have stayed with Skylar, she layed on her bed staring at the ceiling smiling. Now little movies where playing in her head about her and Lucifer, unrealistic movies about an apple pie life. She began to drift off into her thoughts when she heard footsteps, she quickly looked at the door and no one was there; she sat up. Arms wrapped around her and she jumped along with a slight yelp.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Lucifer said as he nuzzled into her neck, she smirked.

"It's fine, just give me a heads up or I'll probably smack you," Lucifer chuckled and kissed her cheek. Honestly Lucifer was always taken for a heartless bastard but now he was like a little kitten around Skylar. Are you done with work? she asked Lucifer in her mind knowing he would respond.

"For now, but I wanted to spend sometime with you," he went around the bed and sat next to Skylar smiling like a goof, they went silent not knowing what to say. Lucifer rolled his shoulders as if he was trying to ease some pain, Skylar raised an eyebrow.

"What's wrong?"

"Huh? Oh. It's my wings. They're bugging me," Skylar tilted her head.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"A message might work," he looked at her with his blue eyes glowing.

"Okay," she stood up at instructed him to lay on his stomach on the bed, which he did. She straddled his waist and began to message his shoulders, he began to groan; she continued to dig her hands into his shoulders as he continued to groan. After a few hours her hands became tired and she fell off of him and layed next to him, he tried to smile but his face was smashed into the bed.

"You're welcome," she looked at the ceiling, Lucifer sat up and looked at Skylar he looked relaxed and satisfied. He continued to look at her before speaking up.

"My turn," she looked at him confused.

"What?"

"It's my turn," she continued to look at him confused. "Turn around," he instructed her, she hesitated before laying on her stomach. He straddled her waist and began to dig his hands into her shoulders, Skylar groaned. Lucifer didn't just do her shoulders, he did her whole back; he used his grace to warm his hands and make her comfortable. After a few minutes he stopped and smiled, her chest was moving up and down rhythmically indicating she had fallen asleep. He smirked before moving off of her and the bed, he pulled the covers over her and kissed her cheek before heading back to work.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 **Plans**

Skylar woke up spread out on the bed slightly drooling, her back felt wonderful after Lucifer messaged it. She smirked at the thought, her stomach growled so she decided to get something to eat. She scrambled out of bed and groggily looked for Lucifer, she came to the "throne room" and heard some voices.

 _"So how are you going to get rid of him without Skylar knowing?"_

 _"I can keep Skylar distracted while you kill him, from what I've heard he's not up to par without her so it should be easy,"_

 _"Okay, so you keep her distracted while I kill Ianari, got it,"_ Skylar froze, Lucifer was planning on killing Ianari.

 _"I should get back, she's probably awake,"_ Skylar quickly raced back to her room and jumped into bed acting like she didn't hear his plan. Lucifer entered the room after a few seconds smiling.

"How did my love sleep?" he closed the door behind him and looked at Skylar with gentle eyes.

"Hm.. Good," she stretched and yawned acting like she just woke up, "Thanks for the message by the way," she smiled.

"Anytime," he stopped at the side of the bed.

"What about you? How's your back?"

"It's great, thank you," she smiled and her stomach growled, "Hungry?" he raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Yeah,"

"What would you like?"

"Can we go out to eat? I need a new change of scenery," she stood up and looked at him.

"Sure, I'll let you get dressed," he quickly kissed her and left. She quickly got dressed and tried not to think about his plan for Ianari.

Lucifer teleported Skylar and him to a local diner, she ordered a cheeseburger with steak fries.

"Have you heard from Ianari in a while?" Lucifer asks.

"No, I haven't. Why?" she raises an eyebrow and eats a fry.

"Just wondering,"

After the diner Lucifer decided to check up on little Sammy to see how he's been doing. Sam was alone in a motel on a hunt which was the perfect time to pop in. Sam clicked away on his laptop and sighed, nothing in the news helped him to figure out what they were hunting. A familiar ruffle of wings sounded, Sam thought it was Cas.

"About time you showed up, Cas," Sam looked over and his eyes widened, it wasn't Cas. "Lucifer,"

"Sam, it's a semi decent place you have here, considering," Lucifer folded his hands.

"What do you want Lucifer?"

"I'm just checking up on you, is that a bad thing?" he tilted his head.

"Yes, yes it is," Sam closed his laptop and stood up, he wanted Lucifer to leave and he wanted to get his sister back ASAP. The motel door opened and Dean stepped in, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Lucifer," he pulled out his angel blade that he got from Castiel, "what do you want?"

"I'm just here to check up on Sam, I mean you no harm you can put the blade away, Dean," Dean shook his head.

"Not gonna happen," he gripped the blade tighter another flutter of wings sounded, Ianari. Once he saw Lucifer he tensed up and snarled, which confused both of the brothers.

"Well hello, Ianari, long time no see,"

"Not ever since you had demons possess Sam and Dean then take Skylar, yeah. I'd say a long time," Ianari was mad, he just wanted to see Skylar again and maybe, maybe, have a life with her. Yes, it is against the Heavenly Laws to be with a human but Ianari already fell, he could fall more for Skylar in both ways.

"Brother, I know you're mad but-"

"Mad! I'm infuriated! You took Skylar away from her family so you could have her as your little...toy to play with! She deserves more that!"

"Like you could do any better!" Lucifer let his hands fall to his sides.

"I wouldn't make her sleep with you against her will!"

"What!" Dean yelled, "what do you mean mIan?"

"Lucifer spelled Skylar to sleep with him," Dean growled, "and now they're dating or something," Sam froze, this was not going well for anyone especially Skylar.

"Yes, we are and she's the happiest she's ever been in a while and if you try to get in my way I will kill all of you painfully. Especially you Ianari, she might have feelings for you but her feelings for me are stronger," Lucifer then disappeared, Dean relaxed and punched at the motel door angrily.

"That s-o-b!" Dean yelled.

"We need to get Skylar back like now!" Ianari looked back and forth between the brothers, his fists were clenched and he was shaking.

Lucifer went back to the abandoned asylum and burst through the doors, every demon jumped and scurried away. He growled and called for a demon named Alex, the one who was going to kill Ianari. When they came in they bowed.

"It's time," Lucifer growled and Alex smirked.

"About time" they said.

 **Of course I would love to hear your feedback on the latest chapters! Any mistakes please tell me! I am working on making longer chapters filled with more details and plots I guess... Life is hard.. Writing is hard. School is just. Ah. But anyways! Thank you for reading and I would _love_ to hear your feedback! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

No Soul, Punk

Skylar paced around the room nervous, she kept running her hands through her hair as she paced. Her heart raced and she was mumbling incoherent words, the door opened and her head snapped up. It was Lucifer. She growled and ignored him trying not to stab him, though she wanted to.

"What's wrong love?" he asked as he walked towards her, she glared up at him.

"What's wrong? WHAT'S WRONG?! I know your plan, Lucifer! Your plan to kill Ianari to keep me with you! You think I wouldn't find out somehow? Eh? No? I'm a freaking Winchester! I found out one way or another! And going behind my back! That's cruel! I guess it fits you!" she laughed hysterically "And for one I never EVER loved you! You can't feel anything but enjoyment of people's suffering! You're a..a evil, self centered, narcissistic, bastard!" she spat in his face as all the words came crumbling out. Lucifer didn't even flinch or try to fight back; he stared at her with pain in his eyes. Skylar stormed out into the lobby place, demons blocked her way out.

"Move," Lucifer weakly said from behind her, the demons moved out of her way. Skylar walked out of the asylum, before she left Lucifer said. "It's already too late, he's already dead," she growled as she looked around, nowhere to go.

Cas? You there? Ian? I need a lift, can someone please get me? I don't wanna call my brothers.

"I can give you one," a voice came from behind her, she turned around to see who it was.

"Who are you?

"Alex, I'm a demon, I killed Ianari and it's the least I can do for you since you're gonna be in such despair soon,"

"I can't believe that he's dead, you look fine and Ianari wouldn't have gone out without a fight,"

"Well, he can't fight when he's surprised," Alex smirked. Skylar felt something shift in her, something dark, she pushed it away.

"He would still fight,"

"You don't want to accept that your little angel boyfriend is dead, you're in denial. It's completely normal, Skylar,"

"Stop acting like you're my shrink, you're nothing but a pest,"

"Wow, you sound like Lucifer, I guess being with him had an influence on you,"

"Just, shut up I don't want to hear your voice, you're so annoying," they bowed.

"Yes, ma'am. Do you want a ride or not?" Skylar rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Alex held out their hand, "do I really have to?"

"Unless you wanna hug," Skylar reluctantly took their hand. Alex transported her to the motel, they knew what she was feeling while they transported. Skylar felt like she was getting choked, like her windpipe was getting smashed. Once they landed, Skylar was gasping for air. Alex chuckled.

"You get used to it,"

"Not rea-," as Skylar looked around, she noticed the imprint of burnt wings on the carpet. Skylar's heart stopped, the sounds around her were being blocked out with a loud ringing. She couldn't move, "I-Ian?" once she finally got her legs to work she walked over. Ian was on the ground, his eyes were burnt pits and his wings imprinted on the ground, "Ian! N-No!" she fell to the ground, the tears finally came springing out.

"Sorry, hun," Alex shrugged. The dark feeling came back and harder than ever, her vision shifted as well as her feelings. She was empty. The tears stopped and she just stared at Ian.

Alex watched the younger Winchester look at Ian, part of him felt bad the other part didn't care. The motel door opened up, Dean and Sam walked in. Dean stopped in the doorway when he saw Skylar, Sam looked at Dean confused but then saw Skyar.

"S-Sky?" Sam choked out, Alex nodded and disappeared. The brothers saw the imprints of the wings, both of them rushed to her side. Sam grabbed a blanket and covered the body up. Dean picked up his little sister bridal style and set her in a bed. Sam picked up Ianari and began to carry him out of the door when Skylar spoke up.

"Sam?" Sam stopped.

"Yeah?" Skylar stood up, she uncovered Ian's face. She closed his icy blue eyes then planted a kiss on his cold lips. Sam looked at Dean who looked back sad. Skylar whispered "I love you" against his lips. She ran her fingers through his auburn hair once before sluggishly walking back to bed. Sam frowned, he walked out and put him in the trunk of the impala. Dean sat next to Skylar, looking at her.

time skip*

"Where is she!" Dean yelled as he scanned around, "call her again, Sam,"

"Dean, if she isn't answering then she isn't going t-,"

"Just call her!" Dean yelled as he looked at Sam. Sam scrambled to call Skylar. It rang a few times before she picked up.

"Heloooo brotha from the same motha!" Skylar giggled.

"Skylar?"

"Tis I, this tis Skylar, does this be Samuel?" her words were slurring and music was in the background.

"Put it on speaker, Sam" Sam put it on speaker for Dean.

"Dean is listening,"

"Sup Deeaaaannnnnnnnnn? How's it hangin'?"

"Why are you drunk?"

"My boywriend just died, I need cwoser,"

"And getting drunk is the answer?"

"Yeah, duh!"

"Where are you?"

"At a bar,"

"No dip, Sherlock," Dean said rolling his eyes.

"Fwine, m' at twa Rwd Woke Bwar,"

"The Red Oak bar where?"

"Nwext to the motwel,"

"Okay, sit still,"Sam hung up as Dean made a U-turn, gunning for the motel. Dean finally got to the bar and practically ran in the Red Oak bar.

Dean looked around, pushing through bikers, drunks, and hot women until he found his sister. Skylar was basically trying to flirt the bartender into another drink. But he kept refusing.

"Skylar!" Dean shouted as he jogged up to Skylar.

"Dean, ywore here! Please twell this kind man to get me another dwink,"

"You've had enough,"

"No, youuuuu don't know me!" the pointed a shaky finger at Dean.

"I'm your brother, I'll carry you if I have to,"

"Then do swo I'm not gwonna leave!" Dean huffed and picked up Skylar, who squealed and kicked. Dean carried her out of the bar, Sam opened the motel door and Dean laid her on one of the beds. Skylar stared at the ceiling.

"Trash can," she abruptly said.

"What?"

"I need the trash can!" She began to gag and Sam grabbed the trash can and handed it to Skylar who vomited into it. Dean grimaced and got a beer. Skylar finished throwing up and laid in the bed, her bottom lip quivering. Dean noticed her actions and walked over to her.

"Sam, we're out of food and beer. Can you get some?" Sam was about to object but he knew Skylar was more comfortable with Dean than him, so he got his coat and the impala keys and went to get food and beer. Skylar curled up under the covers and stared off. Dean sat next to her and rubbed her shoulder gently, she whimpered and unconsciously curled up against him.

Dean held his sister against his chest, running his fingers through her soft hair. He began to rock her back and forth trying to soothe her. He knew what she was like, he knew when she was pain when she didn't say anything. When she was silent it meant she was when she was in a lot of pain.

As Skylar sat there, the familiar darkness hit her soul, her lip stopped quivering and she pushed Dean away. Dean looked surprised.

"Skylar?"

"I don't need comfort, Dean. I'm not a child," she snapped as she grabbed a water from the fridge.

"Skylar, you need to tell me what is wrong?"

"Why? So you can make it your problem? Haha!No,"

"Skylar,"

"How 'bout you get your shrink, named Castiel, your boyfriend, and tell you what is wrong," Dean clammed up.

"Castiel is not my boyfriend. I'm straight,"

"No, Dean, you're not. You're bisexual or pansexual,"

"Skylar don't change the subject," Skylar huffed and drank her water, "you're drunk you don't know what you're saying,"

"I may be drunk but my mind is clear as purified water,"

"Skylar don't," Dean stood up and walked over to Skylar, "don't act like you don't have feelings. You're a human, you need to let the tears flow," Skylar laughed.

"You're the one telling me I should let my feelings flow!? Oh, please Dean! You don't have a soul. You don't use yours!!!" Skylar began to raise her voice.

((I'll continue this later, my fingers hurt from typing on this phone. Tell me if anything is wrong. Tell me if I you like it or any suggestions! Thanks!!))


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

 **No Soul, Punk (continued)**

 **((For this one I was feeling a little, how do you put it, lovey? Yeah, let's go with that))**

Dean scoffed.

"Feelings cloud the mind!"

"No wonder Castiel doesn't accept he likes you!" at that moment, a flapping of wings was heard.

"Sorry, bad time?"

"No!" Skylar yelled Dean sighed.

"Come back later, Cas," Skylar glared at Dean.

"Stay! I need you!" Castiel stood there, awkwardly. Dean glared at Skylar who just smirked, "you two need to talk, now. I'll help!" She walked over to Cas and pushed him onto the bed, then dragged Dean over to Cas, "now, how do you two like each other as?"

"What is going on?" Castiel looked at Dean then at Skylar.

"Skylar thinks we have feelings for each other, but, I'm not into guys. So you're out of luck,"

"Stop lying, Dean," Sylar huffed and looked at Dean then at Castiel. Castiel looked at Skylar and noticed something was off, not just because Ianari died, no no no, something off with her being. Castiel stood up looking at Skylar, looking into her eyes.

"Skylar, how are you feeling right now?" Skylar looked at him weirdly.

"Fine, why?" Sam crept in behind Skylar.

"Sam, go," Sam grabbed Skylar from behind, Skylar began to scream. Dean stood up and tried to make Sam put her down.

"Cas, what is going on?" Castiel got a chair then some ropes.

"I don't think she has a soul, Dean,"

"What do you mean?" Sam tied Skylar to the chair, she laughed. Castiel grabbed a belt and put it in Skylar's mouth, Skylar kicked at Castiel. Castiel rolled up his sleeves then touched her soul, she screamed and squirmed. Castiel's face turned from stern to concerned. He pulled his hand out and looked at the siblings. Skylar huffed and chuckled, she spit out the belt.

"Find 'nything interesting?" Skylar chuckled.

"Sam. Dean. She doesn't have part of her soul, it's gone,"

"What do you mean it's gone?" Dean's voice was full of concern.

"It's been removed. It died,"

"What part died?" Castiel gave Dean a meaningful look.

"The part that cared," Skylar said chuckling. Castiel nodded sadly.

"What the hell does that mean!?" Dean yelled.

"It means that let's say metaphorically, you two got attacked by vamps and was about to die, I wouldn't give a crap. I'd let you die," Skylar's hair fell in her face and she looked up at them evilly.

"Why? How? How did this happen?" Dean's breathing sped up, "how do we get it back!?"

"I don't know how it happened, Dean," Castiel said.

"I have an idea," Sam stated shifting, "Ianari, when he died that part of her soul died with him. They were soulmates, literally," the room went quiet, Skylar shifted in the chair.

"Can you let me out, please?" Skylar pulled at the ropes around her arms. Sam undid them. She stood up and walked out of the door. Dean chased after her.

"Where do you think you're going!?" Dean yelled after her.

"Away from you idiots!" Skylar yelled, she continued to walk.

"Dean," Castiel stated, "let her go,"

"No! I'm not letting her go rogue!"

"She won't,"

"You don't know her like I do! She's a hot head if she goes off like that someone might get hurt!" _She might get hurt._

"She'll be fine,"

"No, she won't, Cas! She won't!" He watched her walk away. His little sister, not having part of her soul. He thought he was dreaming, he didn't want to think about the consequences or what Skylar might do. All he could think about was his sister losing the only thing that made her... her. But now she wasn't going to be Skylar Cayenne Cecilia Winchester, she was going to be Soulless Skylar.

Skylar walked away, now accepting what has happened to her. She didn't care if she was soulless, or if her only love was dead. The sky was beginning to become grey indicating that it was going to start storming. But it didn't matter to her, she liked rain and darkness. It made her feel clean even if she wasn't clean inside.

"Skylar," a familiar voice sounded behind her.

"What do you want, Lucifer?" Skylar growled.

"Look I'm sorry,"

"If you were sorry, you wouldn't be an a-"

"I love that snarkiness Skylar," she aggressively smiled at him, not caring what he said next.

"Of course you do, you love everything about me. It's actually sickening,"

"Yes, my plan was to make you mine, but now you're a weapon and all I want is you, as you are,"

"So what? I can be your little lap dog? No! I don't need another leash on me, I have my brothers and now you want to get another one? I thought you cared about me, Lucifer. 'Parently not, you're Satan, 'course you don't care," she chuckled, "what the heck am I saying?" she looked at Lucifer. "You come near me again, I'll kill ya dead understand me?"

"Ooooh, scary! I'm scared," Lucifer said sarcastically, "you're snarky and I like that,"

"Don't make me scream,"

"I can make you scream,"

"Just, I thought you wanted a normal conversation, but I guess you just want me," she began to walk away.

"Skylar,"

"Shut up, Lucifer. Go govern what is left of the thing you call Hell! I liked it better when Crowley ruled," she snapped at him and continued walking.


End file.
